Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to adaptive channel coding using polarization.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system).
A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with the communication devices on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In some cases, a wireless device may encode data using a parity matrix to increase the reliability of a communication link. In some cases, the parity check matrix may be fixed (i.e. a predetermined low-density parity check matrix (LDPC)) and may be calibrated for a specific signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) regime with a target error-floor. However, a fixed parity matrix may not be efficient over a diverse range of noisy channel types.